Un ángel se sonrojó
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru y Hikari siempre han estado juntos o al menos eso es lo que dicen cada vez que alguien pregunta, pero todo siempre tiene su inicio y el de ellos fue casi accidental, más accidental de lo que la misma Hikari puede imaginar. Nunca sabemos la clase de consecuencias que nuestras acciones pueden desencadenar [Takari AU para Takari95 por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos. La imagen de portada pertenece a **Jennysirley** en deviantart.

 _Dedicado a Takari95 por su cumpleaños_

* * *

 _ **Un ángel se sonrojó**_

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a un muchacho sentado a su lado. Su corazón se agitó como cada vez que estaba cerca y el resto de la habitación se desdibujó a su alrededor haciéndolo a él más nítido y colorido.

—Hola, dormilona —la saludó con una sonrisa—. Tu mamá me dejó pasar.

—Eso es tranquilizador. Creí que habías entrado por la ventana o algo.

—Ja, ¿quién crees que soy? ¿Spiderman?

—No, pero sí alguna especie de psicópata —el sarcasmo era apenas perceptible en los bordes de su boca, que formaban una sonrisa trémula.

—Ya veo que tienes una buena impresión de mí.

—Sabes de lo que hablo. Realmente no sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre que me meto en problemas o te necesito estás ahí.

—¿Y me lo agradeces llamándome psicópata?

Los dos rieron un momento, casi por mera convención social, antes de que sus miradas quedaran ancladas como a menudo ocurría y un silencio se instalara entre ambos.

—¿En serio lo has pensado? Lo de que podría… ser un psicópata —murmuró él, incómodo.

—Sí —su expresión al decirlo fue de culpabilidad—. Es que es demasiado extraño, pero… sé que no lo eres, tú no me harías daño, eres más como… mi ángel guardián.

La silla chirrió cuando él la empujó abruptamente hacia atrás. La chica se levantó, sorprendida por su actitud y la palidez de su semblante. Casi parecía que lo que acababa de decir fuera una injuria atroz, peor que haberlo llamado psicópata en broma. No sabía que era incluso peor ni podía sospechar cuánto.

—Takeru…

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero acabo de despertar, creí que…

—Lo lamento. Puede que no nos veamos en algún tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —cuando lo preguntó el chico ya estaba en la puerta.

—Te quiero, Hikari —dijo de espaldas a ella—. Nunca lo olvides.

 _Nunca, nunca, nunca lo olvides. Te quiero._

Las palabras se desfiguraron y reprodujeron dentro de su cabeza hasta el infinito y una mala sensación se apoderó de ella. Se instaló allí, en la boca de su estómago. La clase de sensación que tendrías si te encontraras al borde de un precipicio. Cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos él ya se había ido. Había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado en la habitación ni en su vida. Durante un par de años fue así, como si Takeru nunca hubiera estado en lo absoluto.

-.-

—Pero… ¿por qué me siento tan atraído por ella?

—Los ángeles no nos enamoramos —replicó su hermano, mordaz; él era un seguidor de las leyes.

—Lo sé. No me refería a eso, sino a… —suspiró—. Si en teoría no debería poder enamorarme, ¿qué es lo que hizo que ella llamara tanto mi atención? Si solo es una humana como las demás, no lo entiendo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que es demasiado luminosa, su esencia casi raya en lo angelical. Diría que lo único que le falta para ser un ángel es… serlo.

—¿Y entonces?

—Tal vez en otra vida o en un mundo paralelo estuvieron enamorados.

Mientras lo decía, un pensamiento semejante se hizo eco en su mente: «Tal vez en otra vida ella fue un ángel».

-.-

—Miyako, necesito hablar contigo.

La aludida levantó la cabeza de sus cosas solo para constatar lo que ya sabía. Daisuke la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa con inquietud.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó recogiendo sus libros tras constatar que la hora libre ya casi terminaba—. Normalmente solo me hablas cuando quieres saber algo de Hikari, así que voy a asumir que es lo de siempre.

—¿Tienes que ser tan pesada? —farfulló él.

—¿Acaso me equivoco?

—No —replicó apretando los dientes—. No es exactamente sobre ella, pero tiene que ver con ella… ¿qué sabes sobre Takaishi? —preguntó en un susurro.

Miyako soltó una pequeña risita.

—Lo suficiente para saber que debes estar celoso. Es un chico estupendo —contestó levantándose de su lugar.

—Sí, lo mismo dice todo el mundo —musitó aburrido—. Si quisiera una confirmación se lo habría preguntado a cualquiera. Si vine a ti es porque esperaba que pudieras decirme algo más significativo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Dónde vive, desde cuándo conoce a Hikari o por qué está siempre a su lado si no son hermanos ni novios.

La chica se mordió el labio. Comenzaba a hartarse de esto.

—No lo sé. Ellos… se conocen desde siempre, creo. Eso es lo que Hikari dice y si quieres saber dónde vive deberías preguntárselo a él.

—Es exactamente de lo que hablo, ¿qué demonios significa desde siempre? He estado averiguando y parece ser que nadie sabe dónde vive.

—Ya te lo dije, pregúntaselo a él.

—¿Y crees que me lo dirá a mí, el chico que le declaró al guerra desde el principio? No eres tan ingenua.

—¿Qué quieres realmente de mí, Daisuke? Porque te advierto que no voy a formar parte de cualquier tipo de conspiración que te hayas inventado en su contra.

—¡No me estoy inventando nada! —protestó él, ganándose un llamado de atención de la bibliotecaria, por lo que a continuación apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella para que Miyako pudiera oírlo murmurar—. Solo digo que este tipo es raro, pero nadie más parece darse cuenta.

—Perdóname si considero que estás demasiado sesgado por los celos como para dar una opinión objetiva. Es un chico talentoso, ¿y qué?

Daisuke se apartó con un bufido. Pensaba que en una de esas podía lograr que la mejor amiga de Hikari viera lo que veía él, lo que había visto desde el primer día que puso un pie en ese instituto y que nadie más parecía notar: el aura extraña que envolvía a ese chico que tan mala espina le daba. Aparentemente estaba equivocado.

Miyako lo miró con lástima, exactamente el sentimiento que no quería suscitar en ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas insistir? —le preguntó.

Él levantó la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa desganada.

—No lo entiendes. Hikari es la chica a la que he querido desde hace tres años, supe que la quería como mi novia en el primer momento que la vi, pero todo el mundo sabe eso y esto no es acerca de lo que yo siento por ella, es acerca de él. Lo entiendo, crees que solo lo digo porque estoy celoso, y lo estoy, solo que este asunto va más allá de unos tontos celos.

Y dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás, dejando a una inquieta Miyako aún de pie junto a la mesa.

-.-

Las palabras no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras transitaba por las calles de Odaiba. «Si algún humano descubre que eres un ángel y lo dice en voz alta, perderás tus alas. Nunca más podrás volver»

Todo le daba vueltas, pero en medio del caos de sus pensamientos lo único que tenía claro es que tenía que llegar donde su hermano. Afortunadamente él lo encontró primero; ya ni sentido tenía preguntarse cómo lo había ubicado, Yamato siempre sabía todo, punto. Se hallaba apostado en la entrada de un callejón, lo sostuvo por los hombros antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo al tropezar con sus propios pies.

—¡Takeru! ¿Qué te ocurre?

El menor estaba temblando.

—Ella… Hikari lo descubrió, me llamó… me llamó… —las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos antes de que pudiera pronunciar la palabra que los dos conocían a la perfección—. Lo siento, hermano. Debí escucharte, debí…

Yamato lo ayudó a pararse y lo mandó a callar antes de arrastrarlo al interior.

—Ahora me lo contarás todo —le ordenó sin mirarlo.

Se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro contra la pared incluso cuando Takeru terminó de hablar. Nada se movía alrededor de ellos, hasta el oxígeno parecía congelado y, sin embargo, afuera el mundo seguía girando, ajeno a las preocupaciones de los dos ángeles.

—¿No debería sentir algo? —finalmente el menor dejó salir la duda que tanto lo asustaba—. ¿No debería…?

—Tus alas siguen ahí —replicó Yamato, sin darle ni una sola mirada; no hacía falta.

—¿Y entonces? Pensé que él había dicho…

—No te pasó nada porque ella no cree en serio que lo seas, porque esas cosas no existen en su mundo —le explicó todavía sin mirarlo; sabía que no podría soportar ver la esperanza reconstruyéndose en sus ojos para luego tener que volver a destruirla—. Pero es momento de volver y lo sabes.

—Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo estaba —se lamentó Takeru segundos más tarde—. ¿Cómo sabré que está bien?

—Yo me encargaré de ella a partir de ahora.

Los ojos del menor se iluminaron.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí puedo —mintió a medias.

En realidad esperaba poder hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro. Solo dijo lo que supo necesario para que él accediera a regresar al mundo al que pertenecía.

-.-

Takeru era muy bueno en los deportes, pero le apasionaba el básquetbol. Todos decían que _volaba_ por la cancha, y resultaba tan veloz que casi, _casi,_ lo decían literal.

Tal vez unos ojos lo suficientemente rápidos y perspicaces habrían podido notar que sus pies realmente no pisaban el suelo cuando corría, sin embargo, no había de esos en el mundo terrenal. A los humanos demasiadas cosas nos pasan inadvertidas.

Daisuke seguía buscando algo, una falla o una explicación para que fuera tan bueno. Algo que no fuera que aquel chico simplemente era excelente en todo. Para su mala suerte esa parecía ser la única verdad.

-.-

Su cuerpo se estremeció como la pequeña rama de un árbol ante un vendaval producto del estornudo que atrapó en sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Takeru llegando junto a ella desde algún lado y extendiéndole un pañuelo doblado.

Hikari le sonrió agradecida y lo tomó de su mano sin objetar. Ya era una costumbre entre los dos que él le diera su pañuelo y ella se lo regresara lavado a la semana siguiente.

—Me temo que no. Al parecer volví a resfriarme.

—Bueno, si sigues olvidando tu paraguas en casa es normal que suceda, ya sabes… —murmuró con aire burlón.

—No lo olvido —protestó ella—. Simplemente me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia.

—Claro. El problema es que no es un pasatiempo muy apropiado para alguien con un sistema inmune como el tuyo. Enfermas demasiado para que más encima te guste coquetearle a los virus, ¿no crees? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Puede ser… —frunció los labios, poco dispuesta a darle la razón.

—Vamos a olvidarlo, ¿traes tu paraguas?

La chica negó y rio ligeramente.

—Ay, ¿qué voy hacer contigo, Hikari? Ven, podemos compartir el mío.

Salieron de la secundaria al mismo paso. Lo habían hecho tantas veces antes que ya ni siquiera tenían que esforzarle, les salía natural.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse él le cedió su paraguas. Esto también era algo habitual entre ambos y al parecer lo único respecto a lo cual la castaña seguía empeñada en discutir.

—Es tu paraguas, no tienes que dármelo.

—Tú lo has dicho, es mío. Yo decido qué hago con él. Tómalo de una vez.

—Pero enfermarás… —protestó débilmente, y es que sabía que estaba mintiendo—. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que nunca enfermas incluso cuando tienes que caminar bajo la lluvia por mi culpa?

Takeru, como cada vez que ella se lo preguntaba, se encogió de hombros.

—Debe ser porque soy un chico demasiado genial y atlético como para que esos bichos entren en mi cuerpo —bromeó.

—No, lo tuyo es absurdo. Te conozco hace casi diez años y no te he visto enfermo ni una sola vez. Eso debería ser estadísticamente imposible.

—Quizá tus estadísticas estén mal, pregúntaselo a Izzy la próxima vez.

Hikari rodó los ojos. Para variar el chico estaba evitando el _quid_ de la cuestión, eso no era nuevo. Sin darse cuenta bajó la guardia, fue apenas un segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que Takeru le pusiera el paraguas entre las manos y echara a correr en dirección contraria.

La chica se quedó de pie hasta que su imagen se perdió entre la lluvia, diluida como el óleo de una pintura estropeada por el agua.

-.-

Sus ojos estaban abiertos a toda su capacidad. Lo sabía porque el aire y la tierra no dejaban de entrar, empañándole la visión en su camino hacia el asfalto.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido. Al principio creyó que era el suelo el que se precipitaba hacia ella, pero ahora sabía que era ella la que estaba cayendo desde gran altura sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar.

Y todo en lo que podía pensar era en él. Su risa, sus ojos, sus manos… su voz diciéndole que era muy torpe. Apenas se recordaba a sí misma encaramada sobre el barandal de la azotea, ¿cómo había podido suceder? Parecía el recuerdo de una vida pasada, se desvanecía cada vez más en ese viaje a toda velocidad.

Cerró los ojos, resignada a recibir el golpe que terminaría con su vida de una vez. Se entregó a lo inevitable y aguardó, y aguardó, y aguardó, pero el final nunca llegó.

Lo último que pudo percibir antes de perder la consciencia fue un par de manos sosteniéndola contra un pecho masculino y un corazón latiendo desaforadamente contra su cuerpo, el corazón de su salvador.

Lo que sucedió a continuación nunca tuvo certeza de si fue real o solo un sueño. Takeru le juraría, horas más tarde, que había sido obra de su imaginación, «una imaginación demasiado desbordada», diría él.

Pero al despertar, ella se recordaba en los brazos de aquel extraño que en sus sueños siempre adquiría la imagen de su mejor amigo. Recordaba haber entreabierto los ojos por un segundo y haber visto un par de alas replegadas contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola y brindándole calor. Las recordaba demasiado bien para que fueran obra de una alucinación. Grandes, espléndidas, irreales.

Después todo se fundió en un brillo dorado. Cuando despertó en el hospital nadie recordaba nada de un extraño ser halado salvo ella.

La explicación oficial fue que se golpeó en la cabeza al inclinarse demasiado sobre el barandal y Takeru la encontró desmayada. Dudaba que alguien realmente pudiera creerse eso.

-.-

Escuchó un par de voces en el pasillo contiguo y decidió acercarse al reconocer una de ellas.

—Tuve que pedir un favor muy grande para venir a buscarte —protestaba la voz de un chico, la que le era desconocida.

—¡Pues yo no te lo pedí!

Hikari frunció el ceño, no era normal que Takeru se exasperara por algo. En sus años de amistad solo lo había visto rozar el enfado en contadas ocasiones.

—No me importa, vendrás conmigo.

Los ojos azules del extraño se clavaron en ella apenas apareció en su campo de visión al doblar la esquina. El parecido era evidente: el mismo cabello rubio, los ojos azules, el porte elegante; pero tan evidente como eran sus semejanzas, las diferencias saltaban a la vista: los pocos centímetros que hacían a Takeru más bajo y la calidez de los ojos de su amigo de la que carecían por completo los del otro chico, aparentemente mayor. Fuera del color, sus ojos no podían ser más distintos. Como el cielo y el infierno.

La chica se estremeció al verse descubierta. Acababa de interrumpir una discusión que parecía ser privada, pero tan concentrada estaba intentando escucharlos que no alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo, su cuerpo se había movido solo hasta dejarla expuesta.

Takeru, que se dio cuenta de que los ojos del —hasta el momento— extraño, habían dejado de enfocarlo a él para mirar algo por encima de su hombro, se volvió para descubrir qué era, o quién.

—Hikari… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Y así tan rápido, en apenas un parpadeo, su voz había vuelto a ser tan suave y reconfortante como siempre, todo rastro de enfado olvidado.

—Lo lamento —atinó a decir bajando la mirada—. No quería espiar, solo reconocí tu voz y me pregunté qué hacías tan tarde en la escuela.

—Está bien, no hiciste nada malo —la tranquilizó Takeru—. Te presento a mi hermano mayor, Ishida Yamato. Ella es… Hikari —concluyó con un suspiro.

—Yagami Hikari —apostilló ella haciendo una venia—. Es un gusto.

No preguntó por qué le presentaba como a su hermano a alguien que tenía un apellido distinto, supuso que aquello escondía una historia familiar dolorosa que no le correspondía saber.

Cuando levantó la cabeza estuvo segura de una cosa, el hermano de Takeru sí pensaba que había hecho algo malo.

Desde aquel día se preguntaría por qué Yamato la miraba con tanto odio, por qué mientras los demás compañeros le eran indiferentes, ella parecía desagradarle tanto.

-.-

Estaban riendo por algo. Sin importar cuántas veces regresara a ese día en su memoria, lo único que podía recordar eran sus risas, fuertes y claras, mas no la causa de las mismas. Y lo gracioso era la importancia que le daba a ese detalle considerando lo que ocurrió después.

Se recordaba tendido en el pasto, justo al lado de Hikari, cuando un impulso sobrevino. Un impulso que no se suponía que pudiera sentir, pero que ahí estaba, palpitando contra su pecho para hacerse notar.

Él ni siquiera pudo entenderlo del todo sino hasta que se vio encima de Hikari, a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La chica lo observaba inmóvil, como un pajarito asustado atrapado entre sus brazos. Obviamente se había sobresaltado por lo repentino de su movimiento y él no tenía palabras para explicarse, el deseo de besarla lo obnubilaba. Para Takeru siempre todo había sido muy intenso, todo lo que era percibido por sus sentidos: la textura de las cosas, los colores, los sabores, los sonidos y, desde luego, también todo lo que ella le producía. Identificó aquella mundana necesidad de probar sus labios incluso cuando nunca la había sentido antes y se tardó algunos segundos en procesarla. Quiso intentarlo a pesar de que algo le decía que si seguía adelante la sensación sería demasiado intensa para controlarla, demasiado embriagadora.

Le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos y siguió el hueso de su mandíbula hasta el mentón. Ese fue el instante en el que recobró la cordura, el instante en que las palabras de su hermano se colaron en su mente sin permiso.

—Sólo prométeme que nunca vas a besarla.

—¿Por qué?

—A veces creo que eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien. Ella está hecha de hueso y carne, tú estás hecho de fuego… si la besas, la consumirás. Esa es la razón por la que ángeles y humanos no pueden relacionarse.

Se levantó tan bruscamente como la había acorralado contra el suelo, desconcertándola incluso más que antes si aún cabía tal posibilidad.

Cuando Hikari se impulsó para imitarlo, lo vio abrazándose las piernas como un niño temeroso. «Qué irónico», pensó, «un niño de un más de un metro ochenta».

—Lo lamento —le dijo.

—¿Por no querer besarme?

Takeru soltó una carcajada sarcástica que la hizo sentir avergonzara. Quiso irse, pero en el momento que se levantó él volvió a hablar.

—¿Querer? Tú no sabes lo que es querer.

—¿Qué se supone…?

—Perdóname —cuando lo dijo lucía realmente arrepentido; Hikari todavía no lograba entender cómo podía mostrarse tan transparente algunas veces y tan críptico otras—. Yo sí quiero besarte, pero no puedo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no?

El chico la contempló largamente antes de agitar la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

—¿Otra de las cosas que no puedes contarme?

—Hikari…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo harías si pudieras, ¿cierto? Búscame cuando ese día llegue.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero debió imaginar que no sería suficiente. Solo alcanzo a dar unos pocos pasos antes de que él la abrazara por la espalda, manteniéndola en el lugar sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, dejándole una vía de escape por si ella realmente quería irse.

Eran amigos hace diez años y siempre, desde el principio, Hikari supo que le ocultaba algo, algo grande que quizá estuviera fuera de su comprensión. Lo toleró lo mejor que pudo, fue paciente creyendo que algún día se lo diría, pero en ocasiones como esa simplemente se hacía muy difícil de soportar.

-.-

 _El primer encuentro_

Su hermano insistió en que fueran a jugar fútbol y ella no pudo decirle que no. Lo quería más que a nadie en el mundo y no soportaba verlo decepcionado por algo, menos si ese algo era ella y menos todavía pudiendo evitarlo.

Así que fueron al parque aunque llovía. Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas patear ese balón, pero desfalleció producto del esfuerzo y antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el húmedo césped, unos brazos pequeños de un niño que no debía ser mayor que ella la acunaron.

Lo vio borroso a causa de la lluvia y lo débil que se encontraba. Un chico rubio con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y gesto preocupado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó en un murmullo.

El cielo contenido en su mirada se expandió.

—Hikari-chan, ¿puedes verme?

Pensó en preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre. Juntó las palabras en su cabeza, pero su garganta no cooperó y pronto todo se volvió negro.

Se desmayó en el mismo instante que Taichi llegaba a su lado. Él también pudo ver a Takeru.

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue al chico rubio, más o menos de la edad de Taichi, corriendo tras su hermano menor, gritándole que se detuviera, que no tocara a aquella mortal. Ninguno lo escuchó y como testimonio de su acaecimiento solo queda esta historia.

-.-

 _Nunca, nunca, nunca lo olvides. Te quiero._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba de pie bajo el porche de la universidad que le ofrecía un precario y, sin duda, temporal resguardo de la lluvia que caía y que de un minuto a otro tendría que enfrentar si quería llegar a casa.

Contuvo la respiración intentando volver a oír esas palabras. Le había parecido oírlo a _él_ repitiendo lo que dijo el día de su despedida entre el intermitente sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el asfalto, sin embargo, allí no había nadie. Debió saber que era otro cruel juego de su mente, desesperada por aferrarse a su recuerdo.

Levantó la cabeza e inspiró profundo. Era una humana después de todo, necesitaba respirar aunque le pareciera una acción mecánica y sin sentido.

—Vamos, Hikari. Si no te apresuras mamá se preocupará y llamará a Taichi —se animó a sí misma antes de bajar los tres escalones que la dejarían a merced de la tormenta.

Fue al llegar al último cuando notó un par de zapatos frente a ella que le impedían el paso. Eran grandes, los pies de un chico indudablemente y, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible y que empezó a repetírselo en el mismo momento que su cabeza gritó el nombre de Takeru y su corazón trepidó, no perdió la esperanza mientras fue subiendo la mirada lentamente por sus piernas hasta encontrar su rostro y percatarse del paraguas que el chico en cuestión sostenía sobre sus cabezas.

—Ah, siempre te olvidas de tu paraguas, ¿no es así?

Hikari pensó que era una curiosa frase para empezar una conversación después de tanto tiempo sin verse y abruptamente, sin razón, sintió ganas de reír. A lo mejor era la emoción.

—Takeru-kun, volviste.

—Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿creíste que te dejaría?

Las ganas de reír se incrementaron y a estas se sumaron las de llorar y golpearlo, todo al mismo tiempo mientras le exigía explicaciones y le reclamaba que cómo iba saberlo si él no se lo dijo, si desapareció sin dejar rastro. No hizo nada de eso. En su lugar se quedó contemplándolo como a una visión, como si todavía no pudiera estar segura de que aquello fuera real. El rostro de Takeru se entristeció al percatarse de que la respuesta era un sí.

—Nunca te dejaría —susurró, acariciando una de sus mejillas para luego apartarse un paso—. Además, hay una experiencia humana que no tuve, ¿me la enseñarás?

No hizo falta que se lo explicara, que le dijera a qué se refería con experiencia humana o por qué estaba usando ese lenguaje tan extraño. Ella ya lo intuía desde antes y aquello solo venía a ser una confirmación de aquellas sospechas que nunca formuló en voz alta por miedo a que la creyeran loca.

Lo entendió como siempre lo había hecho. Tal vez era porque prácticamente habían crecido juntos, ella aprendiendo a ser humana y él detrás del velo que lo hacía invisible, aprendiendo a ser un ángel aunque siempre fue demasiado travieso para aquella profesión; todo el mundo allá arriba lo sabía. Estaban conectados por una fuerza más poderosa que el amor.

Hikari puso una mano sobre la suya —la que sostenía el paraguas— y lo obligó a bajarlo. Él se alarmó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Te enfermarás.

Takeru apenas podía vislumbrar el destello de algunas imágenes entre cada parpadeo, su visión no era la misma de antaño.

Desde lejos, Yamato contemplaba la escena con mayor precisión. El agua cayendo a borbotones sobre ambos, el sol del cabello de su hermano apagándose como una llama, el flequillo de Hikari adhiriéndose a su frente.

—Estaré bien. Si vas a probar esta experiencia debe ser al máximo.

Y finalmente ella, la insulsa mortal que convirtió a su hermano en humano, besándolo en los labios.

Entonces, con el sonido de la lluvia todavía repiqueteando en los oídos de los tres, aquel que una vez tuvo alas y que ahora mantenía los pies firmes sobre el suelo, el mismo que una vez fue un ángel y que de algún modo seguiría siéndolo, se sonrojó.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Uff, hubo un par de veces que estuve a punto de convertir esto en un Yamakari, pero aunque sé que _Takaricita_ me lo hubiera perdonado, me dije que esto tenía que ser un Takari y eso hice.

Bueno, _querida Takari_. Esta es la primera vez que te dedico una historia en tu cumple, lo que me emociona mucho.

Me apena un poco haber recurrido a un AU cuando estos dos tienen tanto material para levantar de forma creíble un romance dentro del canon, pero es que la idea de convertir a Takeru en ángel era demasiado tentadora. Sé que es todo muy cliché, de hecho mientras escribía sentía que estaba sacando ideas de todos los libros que me gustan, pero realmente necesitaba escribir esto y qué mejor que hacerlo en un día tan especial como hoy.

Sobre los tiempos, escribí la historia tal cual está. En mi cabeza la imaginé un poco más ordenada, pero cuando me puse a escribir lo hice en el orden que me fueron naciendo las escenas, por lo tanto no hay una justificación para haberlas escrito en desorden ni tampoco tienen un orden preciso y único, salvo por la primera y las últimas, pero creo que se entiende y es posible hacerse una idea general de cómo transcurrió todo.

Ojala te haya gustado y haber podido sacarte una sonrisa. Lo escribí con mucho cariño porque es la única forma que tengo de demostrarte cuánto te aprecio aunque estemos lejos y en ocasiones perdamos el contacto.

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!** Que tengas un día súper especial

Un abrazo grande desde el fin del mundo hasta sus albores, allá en tu país :)

* * *

*Nota 1: Para escribir esto me basé un poco en un dorama coreano llamado "High school love on", aunque allí el ángel es la chica.

*Nota 2: Lo revisé varias veces y cambié algunas cosas. Si sigo haciéndolo seguiré cambiando cosas y temo que se pierda la idea original, por lo tanto me disculpo por cualquier error que todavía pueda tener.

 _Escrito el 2 de abril_


End file.
